


[ART] Captain Hydra and Winter Soldier love each other

by LABB



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hydra AU, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB
Summary: Иллюстрации к истории моего дорогого другаJasherk"Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат любят друг друга", написанной на фестBig Bang 2017.Осторожно, сопроводительный текст содержит спойлеры!This series of arts was created for a work"Captain Hydra and Winter Soldier love each other"written by my dear friendJasherkforBig Bang 2017challenge.The original text is in Russian, and I use original quotations from the story. Sorry. I am going to update it if translation in English would be available.





	[ART] Captain Hydra and Winter Soldier love each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasherk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат любят друг друга](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699812) by [Jasherk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk). 



**Глава 2. Капитан Гидра и камера без камер**

...Белое полотенце оказалось полноценным банным полотенцем. Его было, пожалуй, даже слишком много для того, чтобы просто высушить Зимнему волосы. Но тот, не сказав ни слова, тут же принялся сноровисто, ожесточённо тереть себе голову и длинные патлы.  
Сжимая в левой руке высокий термос, Роджерс поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно неосознанно потянулся другой рукой, чтобы помочь ему, но вовремя сдержал себя. Сам Зимний явно ничего не успел заметить. Закончив вытирать голову и отбросив скомканное полотенце на койку, он выжидающе посмотрел на термос.  
\- Бери, это тебе.  
Зимний открутил крышку-чашку и налил себе до половины через клапан, а потом принялся вдумчиво, сосредоточенно пить маленькими глотками.  
Роджерс смотрел на него. Смотрел с малопонятными себе самому стыдной жадностью, сожалением, острым любопытством. На широкие основательные плечи, на уверенные руки, на наклон головы. Смотрел на излом бровей, на морщинки в уголках глаз, на движения кадыка, когда он сглатывал.  
\- Сколько лет ты в Гидре? - спросил Роджерс, хотя и прекрасно знал ответ.  
\- Очень много лет, - негромко ответил Солдат, не поднимая взгляда от кружки. - Всегда.

**Глава 4. Капитан Гидра и благие намеренья**

...Чуть ли не наперегонки они прыгали по крышам и балконам домов, играясь своей ловкостью и силой, и сладкой возможностью состязаться с равным.  
\- Эй, - смеясь, Роджерс на бегу сорвал с веревки, на которой сушилось белье, какую-то ещё влажную пёструю тряпку. - Постой, - окликнул он обогнавшего его Зимнего и, когда тот затормозил, позволяя догнать его, поймал Солдата за руку и развернул к себе. И одним движением обвязал тряпкой его голову на манер банданы.  
\- Ты потерял бейсболку. Можешь схватить солнечный удар, - пожав плечами, ответил он на заданный одними глазами вопрос. А потом подался ближе и с улыбкой шепнул: - И у тебя кровь в волосах, придурок.  
Зимний глупо улыбнулся в ответ, просто потому, что ему хотелось ответить на эту улыбку. Они оба были в гражданской одежде светлых тонов: Стив в футболке и джинсах, Солдат тоже в джинсах и легкой рубашке с длинным рукавом. На левой руке – закрытая перчатка. Оба они взмокли от бега на жаре, пот так и стекал по коже у них под одеждой.

**Глава 10. Капитан Гидра и неприличное предложение**

\- Я найду, кем ты был. До Гидры. Я найду твое чёртово имя, Бак, - угрюмо произнес капитан Гидра. - Если дело действительно только в этом, я сделаю так, что восстановят твои подлинные документы.  
Зимний взволнованно посмотрел на него и снова поплыл к бортику.  
Не задумываясь, капитан прямо в форме шагнул в воду, поймал и сдавил мокрое тело Зимнего.  
\- И, если хочешь, я могу быть миссис Стивен Зимняя Гидра, мне это без разницы, ты, тупица.  
Ладоням сладостно было прикасаться к его коже, сдавливать мышцы, ощущать неподатливый металл. Зимний ткнулся носом ему в шею, скользнул губами вниз до ключицы.  
\- Блин, прекрати. Я же поверить не могу, что заслуживаю такое сокровище.  
Капитан Гидра молча поднял его лицо за подбородок, заглянул в глаза и тут же прижался губами к послушно приоткрывшемуся навстречу рту. 


End file.
